Unit-dose packaging approaches are being utilized in medical care facilities to provide predetermined unit-dose medicaments. By way of example, unit-dose packaging systems may be implemented within a medical dispensary (e.g., a pharmacy) located at a hospital or other patient care facility, wherein the medical dispensary packages a unit-dose medicament in a sealed package for distribution within the medical facility and administration to a patient located at the medical facility. In conjunction with such systems, the accuracy, integrity and reliability of packaged contents is a primary concern. Further, the efficiencies associated with such packaging is of particular interest.
Despite numerous advances made to date, the present inventors have recognized the desirability of providing an improved system and method for packaged unit-dose medicament inspection, wherein packaged contents may be inspected in conjunction with packaging operations to improve the accuracy, integrity and reliability of packaging and overall packaging efficiencies.